A Matchmaking Documentary
by ilikekaoru
Summary: A Sequel to 'A Vacation at the Beach' and 'A Day in Fuuko's House'. It's really really weird. Anyway, Kaoru and his friend, Onaji are assigned by their wacko teacher to do a matchmaking project. Recca is jealous of Domon and Yanagi. Kagero has a stalker.
1. The Chemistry Project

Author's notes: Hiya guys!!!! This is a sequel to 'A Day in Fuuko's House' and 'A Vacation at the Beach'. I suggest you read them first before reading this one because you might end up confused about Fuuko and Kaoru's ahem... relationship here. But it's not like that. The same thing with Domon and Yanagi. 'A Vacation at the Beach' takes place first before 'A Day in Fuuko's House' then this one. This is a Tokiya/Fuuko fanfic with Kaoru totally involved in it. He's my favorite character. Anyway, Please review!!!! Please, Please review!!! Enjoy!!!! (Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca and it's characters that I used here. Please don't sue me)  
  
  
A Matchmaking Documentary  
  
  
Chapter 1  
The Chemistry Project  
  
Recca, Yanagi, and Domon all stare at Fuuko and Kaoru in disbelief. Tokiya still looked cool. Fuuko and Kaoru had just told them what happened in Fuuko's house and how they found out they were cousins.   
"You're kidding", Domon said.  
"Seriously?" Recca said.  
"You two are actually..." Yanagi started.   
"Cousins?" the three asked all together.  
"Hai", Kaoru and Fuuko replied together. They were eating in McDonald's.  
"My mom and his mom are sisters", Fuuko continued.   
"Wow! That's so nice, Kaoru. You've finally found your real family", Yanagi said cheerfully. "I'm so happy for you"; tears started to form in her eyes.  
"Yanagi, please, it's not like he's my long lost brother or something".  
"We're just cousins", Kaoru and Fuuko said at the same time.   
"Wow, you two really are related", Domon said.  
  
"Is this all you were going to say? If it is, I'd like to go home", Tokiya said.  
"Mi-chan, you said, you were going to be nicer to me".  
"I lied. I'm going home now"; Tokiya stood up and went to the door.   
"Bye, Mikagami-sempai!!!" Yanagi waved. Tokiya gave her a small smile and went out. "I should be going home too", Yanagi said.  
"I'll wa-"; Domon pushed Recca out of the way again.  
"I'll walk you home, my dearest Yanagi-sama", Domon said.  
"Thank you, Domon-kun".  
"I'm walking with you too", Recca stood. "I'm keeping an eye on my princess. Kaoru, you go on ahead with Fuuko. I'll make sure this bear would keep his paws away from hime".  
"I thought he's supposed to be a gorilla?" Kaoru said.  
"Close enough. Let's go hime", they all walked out together.   
  
"You just lost Domon-niichan to Yanagi-neechan", Kaoru said to Fuuko.  
"I know, but that's ok. At least he ain't bugging me anymore".  
"Yeah, but you've lost one person who praises you. Don't you miss that?"  
"I guess so, but I'm fine. I might've lost a lot of attention from a friend. But at least I gained a lot from my cousin. I don't really have any cousin who lives nearby".  
"Not anymore. Well, here's my house. See you tomorrow, Fuuko-neechan", Kaoru waved and went in. Fuuko waved back and kept walking to her house.  
  
***  
  
The next day...  
Recca's alarm clock rang. He took it and banged it with his hand. He still stayed in his bed.   
"Recca-niichan, wake up already. We'll be late for school", Kaoru said as he walked in.  
"Go away, I'm still sleeping", Recca mumbled under his pillow.  
"But Recca-niichan, we still have to go by Yanagi-neechan's house, then-".  
"Hime!!! You're right, that idiot, Domon might get to her first", Recca stood up and got ready.  
  
They went by Domon and Fuuko's house. Now, they are in Yanagi's house. Yanagi came out.  
"Good Morning, Recca-kun" she greeted as she saw Recca.  
"Good morning Hime!!!"   
"Good morning, my lovely, Yanagi-sama! How are you this morning?" Domon handed Yanagi some flowers.   
"Wow! They're so beautiful, Domon-kun", Yanagi sniffed.  
"Where did those come from?" Recca asked.  
"My mother owns a flower shop. Remember, Hanabishi?"  
"Oh, That's why your mom was chasing you a while ago, saying something about you stealing flowers from her shop", Ganko said.  
"You're lucky Yanagi-chan. I never got any flowers from Domon before. No girl other than you ever got flowers from Domon before. Just his customers", Fuuko said as Recca and Domon were having a fight. Kaoru, Fuuko, Yanagi and Ganko sweatdropped as all the people watched Recca and Domon  
  
***  
  
After dropping Ganko off her school...  
"See you guys later", Kaoru went in his school. Recca and company all went to their school.  
  
"Hey Girls, look, it's Koganei Kaoru right over there", a girl pointed to Kaoru coming in the gate. All the Kaoru fans ran to him.  
"Oh my god, he's so cute!!!" one of them yelled.  
"Yeah, he is!!!" another one yelled back.  
  
"Uh-oh, this doesn't look too good", Kaoru said to himself.   
"Kaoru!!!" Kaoru turned around and saw a girl behind him. She had braided black hair, which was in pigtails and green eyes like him. "C'mon", she pulled him with her to her hiding place before he could react.  
"Thank you. I thought was gonna be clobbered by those girls like the way they do everyday".  
"Yeah, I know. But since you're my friend and all. I thought I should do something about it once and for all. I can't believe you can be so good at fighting but not able to hold back those girls".  
"It's two different things, Onaji. I'm totally outnumbered".  
"Whatever", she sticks her head out to see if the coast is clear.  
  
"Hey, like, where did he go? Like, where's the Koganei guy? This is so not happening. I was about to like meet him", said one girl.  
"Yeah, he suddenly disappeared", said another girl.   
"This so totally sucks"; all the girls went up to their classrooms.   
  
"Alright, coast is clear. Let's go", Kaoru and Onaji go out of their hiding place and went to their class.  
  
***   
  
"Our lesson is chemistry and you shall be doing a project about it", Mr. Yamaguchi, their Science teacher said. "You choose your partners and try doing the project. Although I do think that no matter how hard you try I doubt any of you will be able to please me with those stupid reports all of you usually submit".  
  
"Ok girls, like, I'm so gonna be Koganei's partner, right Koganei?" the girl in front of Kaoru said.  
"Um..." Kaoru scratched his head.  
"No way, I'll be his partner", another girl said.  
"HOW can HE be YOUR partner when HE"S already MY partner", the girl beside her said.  
All the girls started to fight about who's gonna be Kaoru's partner. Kaoru sweatdropped and looked beside him.  
  
"Onaji, will you be partners with me?"  
"Hai, as long as you make sure those girls don't kill me".  
"I'm sure you can handle them".  
  
"That's enough girls. None of you shall be Mr. Koganei's partner. If you don't stop that nonsense right now, I'll be choosing your partners".  
"But Mr. Yamaguch-".  
"That's it missy. You're doing your project with Mr. Kito".  
"Kito??? Puhleaze!!!"  
"One more word and you fail this project", Suki sits down and shuts up. Onaji chuckles but Kaoru elbows her.  
  
"Now, about your projects. You will shoot a matchmaking documentary. You will choose two people who you would set up together and shoot them using a video cam. I'm giving you three weeks to complete this project and you will present them in front of the whole class".  
"Excuse me? Matchmaking documentary? What does that have to do with chemistry?" said a girl with short brown hair with glasses.  
"Of course, if you fail in making these two people fall in love and end up together. It means you don't know enough about chemistry to know who has a good chemistry".  
"But that's completely-".  
"I've had it with you Ms. Smarty Pants. You're doing your project with Ms. Hosui", points to a dumb looking girl with blonde hair. "I admit, I'm a sucker when it comes to mush and I'd do anything to see some in real life. Even if it means making you all do a project about it. Plus, I don't feel like boring you people with chemistry".  
  
***  
  
After class...  
"Was that the weirdest class on earth or what?" Kaoru said.  
"You think that's weird. Wait 'till you hear about my old school", Onaji answered. She was a new student that year like Kaoru. She's pretty much Kaoru's best friend. She also fights. It always ends up as a draw when they fight. Since she's friends with the most popular guy in school, A lot of people ask her if she's Kaoru's girlfriend or how to get Kaoru to notice them.   
  
"What do we do about that project?" Kaoru asked.  
"Find a guy and girl who would most likely get together. Then, help them out a little bit", Onaji said.  
"Who?"  
  
"Kaoru!!" Fuuko walked over to them. "There you are. We've been looking all over for you. They're all waiting in the ice cream parlor. Mi-chan!!! They're over here!!!" Tokiya walks next to Fuuko.   
"There, you found them, can I go now?"  
"WE can go now", Fuuko said as she pulled Tokiya with her. "You're Onaji, right? Kaoru's friend".  
"Hai, and you're Fuuko-neechan. He told me you were cousins".  
"That's right".  
"Maybe, I should go", Onaji said.  
"No, don't go. Have ice cream with us".  
"Fuuko, I've got lots of homework. I'm going home"; he tries to break free.  
"You're not going anywhere, Mikagami Tokiya", Fuuko held on to him tighter.  
  
"Those two's conversation sound like they're a couple or something", Onaji giggled as they walked behind them.  
"Those two? A couple?" Kaoru chuckled.  
"They do look cute together though. I think they enjoy each other's company. They just won't admit it. Especially, Tokiya-niichan. I swear I saw him trying to hide a smile when she talked to him".  
"Yeah, I think I saw that too. But seriously, Tokiya-niichan and Fuuko-neechan?"  
"Wait a minute, that's it".  
"Huh? What's it?"  
"Our project, they can be our pair. It's a perfect match".  
"The two of them? A perfect match? Yeah right", Onaji looked at him, seriously. "You're not really serious, are you?"  
"I'm totally serious. Opposites attract, It's chemistry, Kaoru-kun".  
"I don't know, Tokiya-niichan and Fuuko-neechan?"   
"Trust me. I know what I'm doing".  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Author's notes: There, I'm done with chapter one. Is it ok? Do you like it? Does it totally suck? I hope not. I know it's really weird and all. Please review!!! (Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca or any of its characters I've used in this fic. Onaji and Kaoru's classmates are original characters. Mr. Yamaguchi is sort of an original character. He was inspired by the Chemistry teacher in 'Popular', Ms. Glass. I don't own any of the stuff here I can't possibly own. Please don't sue me) Anyway, watch out for chapter two!!! Peace out!!!  
  



	2. A Perfect Match-Day One

  
A Matchmaking Documentary  
  
Chapter 2  
A Perfect Match- Day 1  
  
After dinner in the Hanabishi residence...  
The phone rings.   
"I'll get it"; Kaoru goes to the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hello? Can I talk to Kaoru?"  
"Onaji, It's me, Kaoru".  
"Tomorrow's Saturday, we can get together to start on our project".  
"Uh... sure, but I still don't know if it'd work".  
"Of course, it'd work".  
"Fine, but if things get worse, it's not my fault".  
"Yeah, ok. Anyway, I'll go over there tomorrow. I'll bring my video cam".  
"Yeah, sure".  
"Good, I gotta go now, bye!" Onaji puts the phone down. Kaoru sighs and puts the phone down.  
  
"Who was that?" Recca asked.  
"Onaji, we have a project. She's coming over tomorrow".  
"What kind of project?"   
"It's a... um... top secret".  
  
***  
  
Kaoru was in front of the whole class. It was pretty dark and there was a spotlight on him. He had a TV beside him. Mr. Yamaguchi was also among the audience with spotlight on him too.   
"What are you waiting for Mr. Koganei? We don't have all day. Show us what you've got", Mr. Yamaguchi said.  
"Um... Uh... Well..." Kaoru looked at the audience nervously. He was sweating.  
"Well? Go ahead Kaoru"; A spotlight appeared on top of Onaji. She was also sitting in the audience. Kaoru picked a tape up from the table. His hands were shaking and it made him drop the tape. Everyone started laughing. Koganei picked it up and turned red. He put it in the VHS player.   
  
(On TV)   
"Kaoru, how can you do this to me? I can't believe my own cousin could do this to me", Fuuko said.  
"You know, you're the one Hokage member I gave respect to and you do this", Tokiya said coldly.  
"How can you use me as your project? You are so mean!!!" Tokiya brought out his Ensui and water out of nowhere turned it into a sword. He pointed it at Kaoru. Fuuko also shows her Fuujin. All crystals were there. The four small crystals and the center were all placed there.   
"Fuuko-neechan, how did you get all your crystals?" Kaoru asked.   
"It's none of your business. All you need to know, is that you should run while you still can", Fuuko attacks Kaoru with Fuujin. "Wow, this thing is really powerful", Kaoru was on the ground, luckily, not hit. He eyes were totally wide.  
"That was so close!!!"   
"This time it would really hit you", Tokiya pointed his Ensui in Kaoru's nose.  
  
(Back in class)   
Everyone was laughing at him. Mr. Yamaguchi gave him a paper that has a big F written on it in red. Kaoru was still all red with embarrassment.   
"He's like sooo embarrassing. I can't believe I like had a crush on him", said one of his classmates.  
"Kaoru, how could you do this? It's so humiliating. Our principal is watching", Onaji said.  
"P-pr-principal???" there was spotlight on the principal at the back laughing.  
"No, I knew it was bad idea, no. I didn't do anything. It was Onaji's idea. NO!!!" zoom in to Kaoru's face.  
"Kaoru! Kaoru! Kaoru!" someone started to call out. Zoom out and Kaoru was in bed shouting.  
"NO!! NO!!"   
"Kaoru!!! Wake up", Onaji was beside him shaking him awake.   
  
"NO!!!" Kaoru finally wakes up. "Onaji, it was horrible. Everyone was laughing at me".  
"Don't worry, it was just a dream".  
"Onaji, maybe we shouldn't do this. Maybe we shouldn't use Tokiya-niichan and Fuuko-neechan for our project".  
"I know it all sounds stupid but I really have a good feeling about them".  
"Really? That weird, I have a feeling we'll regret this".  
  
***  
  
Later in Kagero's new restaurant...  
Mr. Yamaguchi walks in and sits down. Kagero walks to him.  
"May I have your order?" Mr. Yamaguchi stares at her like he has seen an angel. There were flowers all around her and you know animes make someone look so pretty. "Excuse me?"  
"What were you saying?"  
"I was asking you what you'd like to eat".  
"Oh yes, of course".  
  
"Mr. Yamaguchi? What are you doing here?" Kaoru and Onaji came in.  
"Koganei? Kameko? I'm here to eat. Why?"  
"Oh yeah, this is a restaurant, he he he", Kaoru scratched his head.  
"Onaji, Kaoru, what are you doing here?" Kagero asked.  
"Kagero-san, we're going to talk about our project".  
"I'll go get you something to eat then. I'll go get his food too", Kagero said and left.  
  
"You know her?" Mr. Yamaguchi asked.  
"Kagero-san? Of course I know her. We live in the same house".  
"Really??? I mean, oh. So her name is Kagero and you have the same address as hers?"  
"Hai, why?"  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. Anyway, how's your project going?"  
"We're working on it right now".  
"Good".  
  
***  
  
"Here, let's do it", Onaji gave Kaoru the camera.  
  
(On Camera)  
"Greetings, I'm Kameko Onaji and that's my partner Koganei Kaoru holding the camera. I'd like to introduce you all to this little documentary we'd like to call 'A Perfect Match'. In chemistry, we all know that opposites attract. We want to believe that it's true to all sorts of stuff. And we're going to prove that with our subjects 'Kirisawa Fuuko and Mikagami Tokiya', exact opposites. Ok cut".  
(Off Camera)  
  
"Alright, it's your turn", Onaji took the camera and they walked to Fuuko's house.  
  
(On Camera)  
"Um... Hi! I'm Koganei Kaoru and this is 'A Perfect Match' Day one, Saturday, 4:00 pm, Kirisawa Residence".  
(Off Camera)  
  
They walk to the bushes to keep Fuuko from seeing them.   
  
(On Camera)  
"That girl over there with the short purple hair is my cousin, Kirisawa Fuuko, one of our subjects. 16 years old, 1st year high school. Hobbies are fighting and hanging out with the gang. Today, we will start executing our mission by finding out our subjects' current status and what Fuuko-neechan thinks of Tokiya-niichan", Kaoru walks in.   
"Ne, Fuuko-neechan", Kaoru tried to get her attention.  
"Kaoru? What are you doing here? Recca said you were doing a project with Onaji".  
"Oh Yeah, I am. Anyway, um... I wasn't doing anything anymore so I decided to drop by and say hey. So, what are you doing?".  
"Doing mom a favor by watering these plants", Fuuko answered.  
"Hey, speaking of water, how are you and Tokiya-niichan right now?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, you two were kinda acting weird when we were at the beach".  
"The truth is, I thought I convinced Mi-chan to be nicer to me when we were there by being extra nice to him".  
"Yeah?"  
"He said he will and I guess there was a little improvement. But it was so little, you hardly ever notice it".  
"How do you think about him right now?"  
"I think of him as a friend but I still won't stop until he warms up to me. Why are you asking me this anyway?"  
"No, no reason. It's not because I'm doing a project about it or anything. I'm just curious", Kaoru said nervously.  
"Your doing a project about it?"  
"No, of course not. Wow, look at the time. I really have to going. See you around Fuuko-neechan", Kaoru waved and went out faster than you can say 'escape'.   
(Off Camera)  
  
"Kaoru, what were you doing? You almost got us caught there", Onaji said as she went out the bushes.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it".  
"Anyway, that was awesome. That was more than I bargained for. Mission for day one complete".   
  
***  
  
Recca was whistling while walking to Yanagi's house. He rings the doorbell.   
"Recca-kun, hi!" Yanagi greeted as she opened the door. Recca opened the door all the way to get in. He sees Domon sitting on te couch drinking some juice.  
"Domon??? What are you doing here?" Recca asked.  
"Visiting my wonderful Yanagi-sama of course. Making sure she's ok and not lonely".  
"If you've forgotten, Domon. THAT'S MY JOB!!!" Recca yelled angrily.  
"Recca-kun, that's so mean. Domon-kun was just being nice", Yanagi said, upset at Recca's behaviour.  
"Eh, sorry hime. It's just that... well... um" Recca blushed.  
"That's ok Recca-kun. But next time, don't be so hot-headed".  
"Anything you say hime", Recca said with a fake smile. He glared at Domon. Domon just grinned.  
  
***  
  
"I'm still not sure about what we're doing. What if Tokiya-niichan and Fuuko-neechan find out? I'm dead"  
"They won't find out, Kaoru. They only get to find out after our project. I'm sure they'd thank us".  
"I doubt it. They'd probably kill us if they find out we were filming them and exposing their love story to the whole class".  
"I guess you have a point. They don't ever find out", Onaji sipped her shake.  
"How can I let you talk me into this?"  
"I guess you just can't resist my charms".  
"I don't think it's your charms".  
"I have a talent in bullying people".  
"That must be it".   
  
***  
  
Later that night...  
The doorbell rang and Kagero ran to get it.  
"May I help you?" there was a delivery guy standing in front of her.  
"Yes, I have a package for Ms. Kagero. Are you Ms. Kagero?"  
"Yes", the delivery guy gave her a big bouquet of pink roses. "Thank you. May I know who sent this?" Kagero asked as she was signing the paper.  
"I don't know. I'm just the delivery guy", he said and left.   
  
"Mom, where did those come from?" Recca asked.  
"I don't know. There's no name", Kagero opened the envelope and read the poem.  
  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I know they're pink  
But they're as beautiful as you   
  
"That is so corny", Recca said as he heard the poem.  
"I think it's kinda sweet", Kagero said. Recca rolled his eyes and went up. "I guess he's in a bad mood".  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Author's notes: I think you should know that I've been reading a lot of Popular fanfiction. I even read a 'How to Write an accurate Popular fanfiction' fanfic. It convinced me never to write Popular fanfiction and just stick to writing anime and music fanfics. I can't believe how complicated it is to write Popular. I did kinda refer to it when I was writing this though. It helped, that's why you might notice this is a little Popularish. Please review!!! (Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca and its characters that I used here. I don't own anything here a lazy fanfic author like me can't possibly own. Please don't sue me)   



	3. Kagero and Her Stalker

Author's notes: Before you begin, one of you was asking what 'Popular' fanfiction is. Popular is a TV show about the popular and unpopular people in school. Starring Carly Pope and Leslie Bibb. It's pretty good. It's one of my favorite shows. It's just so much like my school. Popular guys are always the better ones and if the unpopular ones do something, no one really cares about them. Then if the unpopular do something wrong, they should say goodbye to their social life or what's left of it. We should always try to fit in but trying so hard would also put us down to the geek and the weirdo class. Like my friend for instance. She's so... wait; she might be reading this so I should stop. Ok, peoples' social lives have nothing to do with my fanfic but don't you think I'm right? Popular people think they're better than everyone else is, or maybe not better, just higher. They decide what's cool and not and if you don't follow them, they tell the whole school not to make friends with you cause you're psychotic. So, if you agree, scream louder with me!!! (Sorry, I'm just so tired of seeing this in school. I just had to let it out)  
  
  
A Matchmaking Documentary  
  
Chapter 2  
Kagero and Her Stalker  
  
The next day in Kagero's restaurant...  
Kaoru and Onaji were sitting down.  
"Ok, for day two, we pay Tokiya-niichan a visit", Onaji said.  
"It's your turn to interview him".  
"Fine, but Kaoru, me and Tokiya-niichan aren't as close as you and him".  
"So what? He knows you and you know him. Besides, this is your idea", just then Fuuko came in the restaurant.   
  
Kaoru stands up and sits next to Onaji. Fuuko sits down where Kaoru used to sit down.  
"Hi Fuuko-neechan!" Onaji greeted.  
"Hi! What's up?"  
"Me and Kaoru were just talking about our project, right Kaoru?"  
"H-hai", Kaoru said feeling a little nervous.  
"What's the project all about?"  
"Sorry Fuuko-neechan, we can't tell you. It's classified information".  
"Sounds huge".  
"Not very, but it might be huge for you", Kaoru said. Onaji hits him with her elbow. "Ouch, what is it?"  
"Are you trying to get us caught?" Onaji whispered.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sheesh", Kaoru rubs the side of his stomach that Onaji elbowed.  
"What do you mean huge for me?" Fuuko asked.  
"He means our project might sound hard to accomplish for you. But it's really not a big thing for us", Onaji covered. Fuuko looked at them suspiciously then finally sighed.  
"Alright, I'll buy it. Can I take a peek at it when you're done?"  
"Maybe, it depends on how it will turn out".  
"Ok, so where's Recca?"  
"He went over to Yanagi-neechan's house", Kaoru answered.  
"This early?"  
"Yes, he said he was going to keep an eye on her and make sure the gorilla wouldn't touch her".  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Onaji asked.  
"I didn't have anything to do so I thought I'd drop by and help out around here".  
"Broke?" Kaoru asked.  
"Yeah, I need money".  
"Why? What do you need it for?"  
"I'm buying that new Destiny's Child CD, Survivor and the Eminem CD. I'm so tired of borrowing Recca's".  
"You don't have Eminem yet? That was released centuries ago", Onaji asked.  
"I told you, I was broke and whenever I decide to buy it I always see this new CD by some other artist and end up buying it instead of Eminem. But this time, I swear I'll buy it".  
"Good luck, Kagero-san's in the kitchen", Kaoru pointed.  
"Thanks, see you guys later", Fuuko waved and went in the kitchen.  
  
In the kitchen...  
"Kagero-san?" Fuuko called.  
"Fuuko, what are you doing here?"  
"I'm broke, I need some money so I was wondering if you can give me a job here".  
"Sure, but what kind of job are you interested in?"  
"I don't know. Anything that pays a lot".  
"Well, we're a little short of waitresses. Will you take the job?"  
"Yeah, I'll do it. How much do I get?"  
"Nine hundred yen per hour. Is that ok?"  
"Yeah, sure. Hmm... now let me see. If I get nine hundred per hour and work four hours a day, six days a week, hmm... Kagero-san, do you have a calculator I can borrow".  
"Fuuko, why don't you count how much you will earn later and just serve some food?"  
"Oh yes, gomen ne. I'm right on it", Fuuko takes some food.  
  
***  
  
Recca was sitting between Domon and Yanagi. He was watching Domon very closely.  
"Let me get you two some drinks. What would you like?"  
"Anything you are willing to offer me, I will accept whole-heartedly, Yanagi-sama", Domon answered.  
"Oh yeah, why don't you go get him some water from the toilet, hime?"  
"Recca-kun, I don't think it'll be very nice to let Domon-kun drink water from the toilet".  
"I know, that's the idea".  
"Oh yeah, if you're going to get me toilet juice then why don't you get Recca some of your hime piss to go with it?"  
"Don't you talk to my princess like that you asshole".  
"Oh yeah, then I guess teaching her to flip her finger is a very healthy way of communicating with your hime".  
"I did not teach her to flip her finger".  
"Then where do you think she learned that, Hanabishi-sensei?"  
"I wasn't the only one and I didn't intentionally... oh just shut up", Recca starts to go red.  
"And I suppose saying words like asshole in front of her is very respectful too".  
"At least, I wasn't saying it to her".  
"Alright, stop it you two. I've had it already. I'm so tired of watching you two fight when you come here. Recca-kun, why don't you go home and try to cool down?"  
"Demo... hime".  
"That's an order".  
"H-hai" Recca went to the door and left.  
  
***  
  
Back in Kagero's restaurant...  
The phone rings. Kagero runs to answer it. Fuuko stood nearby.  
"Hello?" Kagero's eyebrows furrow. "Hello?" she puts the phone down.  
"Who was it?"  
"He hung up", Kagero's shrugs. The phone rings again. "Hello?" Kagero answered it again. "Hello? Who is this?" she hears a dial tone.   
"Hung up again?"  
"Yes", the phone rings again.   
"HELLO!!! WHOEVER THIS IS YOU BETTER STOP CALLING US!!!" Fuuko answered the phone impatiently.   
"May I talk to Yamagata?" he answered.   
"Oh, sorry, wrong number", Fuuko said blushing. She put the phone down and went back to work.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru and Onaji were standing outside of Tokiya's house.  
"This is it. Are you sure you wanna do this?"  
"Of course, I'm sure. We've already started this. We can't turn back now"; she hands Kaoru the camera.   
"Ok, good luck", Kaoru takes it and turns it on.   
  
(On Camera)  
"Hi! Kameko Onaji here! This is 'A Perfect Match' day two and we're here at Mikagami Residence, Sunday 3:00 pm. Today, our objective is to find out what's Tokiya-niichan and Fuuko-neechan's current status from Tokiya-niichan's point of view and what he thinks of Fuuko-neechan", they walk to Tokiya's window and took a peek at him in his room. "The very good looking man you're seeing right now is Mikagami Tokiya, 17 years old, 2nd year high school. Hobbie is studying. Which is the exact opposite of Fuuko-neechan. I'm going in to try to interview him", Onaji knocks on the door and Kaoru hides in the bush by the window. Tokiya opens the door and Onaji comes in. A few minutes later they go in his room. Onaji goes to the window and helps open it little so they can hear what they're talking about. "How are you today?"  
"Good, what are you doing here?"  
"Just to check up on you. Seeing if you're still alive".  
"I thought that was Fuuko's job?" Tokiya said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Fuuko assigned herself to be my official bugger. The others are all too busy to do that".  
"Official bugger?"  
"Yeah, she's the only one who actually cared if I was ok or not".  
"So why does that bug you?"  
"Because... well..." Tokiya starts to turn red. "Well... she keeps asking me if I'm ok and I don't need her to do that for me cause I can take care of myself. I know she's just doing it because she feels sorry for me and I don't need that either".  
"So how are you two right now? Are you friends? Are you enemies? Are you good friends? Are you more than friends?"  
"I don't know", Tokiya blushes again. "I don't usually make friends with monkeys. I don't make friends with anyone. I told her she was just wasting her time but she's such a stubborn girl. I admire her efforts and I do respect her fighting abilities too. Maybe, I can consider her a friend".  
"Thank you Tokiya-niichan. I should get going now, bye", Onaji waved and went out.  
(Off camera)  
  
"What do you think, Kaoru?"  
"That was great, maybe you really are on to something".  
"I told you. They're a perfect match you just won't listen to me".  
"Yeah, we might just pull this off".  
  
***  
  
Later that night...  
Kagero closed up her restaurant and went out. She started walking in a dark street on her way home. She suddenly sensed someone behind her. She looked back but she didn't see anyone. She turned back thinking it was all in her mind but she heard some footsteps behind her. She looks back but she still didn't see anyone.   
"I'm just tired. I should get home and rest", Kagero shook her head. She feels some one behind her again and she was really certain there was someone following her. She started to run. She heard someone run after her too. She ran as fast as she can until she got to the house.  
  
She opens the door and slams it behind her. She was breathing heavily. She saw Recca come in from the kitchen with a really grouchy, upset look on his face.  
"What happened to you?" Kagero asked.  
"What happened to YOU?" Recca asked back. "You look like some guy had been following you but whenever you looked behind you, you wouldn't see anyone so you run as fast as you could until you got here", Kagero looked at him, wondering how he found out.  
"How did you know?"  
"I don't know".  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Author's Notes: Just to let you all know. I have classes again so I might not be able to update as often as before which ain't very often either. I'm really sorry but school comes first. You might've noticed that I'm an Eminem fan. He's just so cool!!! I wrote other fanfics about him too. Please check it out, it's called 'Being Stan'. Anyway, just watch out for the next chapter! (Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca and its characters that I've used here or anything that I used in this fanfic that I can't possibly own. Please don't sue me) Please review!!! Peace!!!   



	4. Recca VS Domon

Author's notes: Finally, I thought I'd never be able to write this. Thank you to all those who reviewed. I appreciate it. And by the way, I don't own Flame of Recca and it's characters and all the other stuff here I don't own. Please read this and review.  
  
  
A Matchmaking Documentary  
  
Chapter 4  
Recca VS Domon  
  
The next day in Yanagi's house...  
"So Hime, why isn't Domon here?" Recca asked.  
"I told him not to come today", Yanagi answered.  
"Why?"  
"Cause I know you'd come. I don't want you two fighting again".  
"He started it".  
"No he didn't. You did".  
"Fine, maybe I did but it's only because I care about you and I don't want him to do anything to you".  
"You know Domon-kun wouldn't let anything happen to me. He cares about me too like you".  
"And you also care about him?"  
"Yes, of course".  
"That's what I'm afraid of".  
"Alright, that's enough you two. We'll be late for school" Fuuko came in.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile in Kagero's restaurant...  
"Kagero-san, it's for you", a waitress said holding the telephone up.   
"Hai, arigatou", Kagero took the phone.   
  
"Hello?"  
"I love you", a weird, deep voice said.  
"Eh... Excuse me?"  
"I love you Kagero-san".  
"Who is this?" she heard a click then a dial tone. "Hello? Hello???" she walked away looking nervous about what was going on with her lately.  
  
***  
  
In Kaoru and Onaji's science class...   
"Where's Mr. Yamaguchi?" everyone was wondering why their teacher was late. "Mr. Yamaguchi's never late".  
  
"Kaoru, do you know what happened to Mr. Yamaguchi?" Onaji asked. Kaoru shrugged and just then Mr. Yamaguchi came in the classroom.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late. I was making a very important phone call", he said. Murmurs were heard from the class. "Alright, QUIET!" he shouted and pounded his hand on his desk. Everyone automatically shut up as they heard him. "Now, how's your project going along?" Mr. Yamaguchi asked. He walked slowly around the classroom. Deciding which student to ask. Everyone sat straight and kept their eyes in front.  
  
Kaoru was sitting down like everyone else. Although he looked cool with what's going on. Deep inside he was pleading for Mr. Yamaguchi not to choose him.  
'Please, don't pick me. Please, don't pick me. Please!!'   
  
"Mr. Koganei! How's your project going along?" Mr. Yamaguchi pulled out some sort of whip from his pocket and hit it on Kaoru's table. Kaoru swallowed as he watched his teacher's gesture. "Well?"  
"Uh... yeah, the project", Kaoru stood up and looked nervously at his classmates. He looked at Onaji beside him who was waiting patiently for his answer like everyone else. "It's going just fine".  
"JUST fine?" Mr. Yamaguchi started walking towards his table again.  
"It's going great. We already have our couple and we've already made a few shots and interviews", Kaoru voice was shaking.   
  
He still wasn't sure about the coupling. Though it's looking pretty good. He had to face reality. The odds of succeeding in trying to put Fuuko and Tokiya together are not very high.   
  
"Very good", Mr. Yamaguchi said. "And what about Mr. Kito and partner?" he said mockingly. He enjoyed making fun of his students. Suki rolled her eyes as Mr. Yamaguchi reminded her of having Kito as her partner.   
"Do you really have to rub it in, Yamaguchi-sensei", she asked.  
"Hai, now will you give me a report on how it's going so far?"  
"It's a disaster. He is like so totally boring. And we like, found a really bad couple cause they're like from his family. He's camera is like way too complicated and unreliable that it like broke after I pushed a few buttons and we haven't got anything done", she said furiously. Kito sweatdropped.   
"Really? Well, I'll be looking forward to seeing your project. And Ms. Hosui of course?"  
  
"Huh?" Hosui woke up from daydreaming as she heard her last name. "What was that again?" she started to twirl her golden curls which was tied up in pigtails.   
"How's your project with Ms. Tokiko?" he asked her.  
"Um... project? Uh..." she sighed trying to analyze her situation. Arrow pointing to Hosui: Slow Girl   
"That's right Ms. Hosui, your matchmaking project with Tokiko over there. You know? The dorky girl I'm pointing to right now with the short hair and glasses. The one that always talks to you about school", he said as if he was talking to a little girl. "Work with me Nikaru".  
"Ah, yes, Mitaki-san!" she finally figures out what he was talking about.   
"Oh brother!" Tokiko whispered to herself as she slapped her head. "Sensei, our project is going just fine. Now, will you please stop making the poor girl think too much? It's past her brain capacity", Tokiko stood up.   
"Alright, You can sit down now Hosui. Just gently bend your knees and slowly lay your bottom on your chair. That's right, you did it. I'm so proud of you. Everyone, clap your hands for Nikaru", everyone lazily applaud for her.   
  
"Now, back to our lessons..."   
  
***  
  
Later after school...  
Recca and Fuuko were waiting outside Yanagi's classroom for her.   
"Remember, if you see Domon, lead us to the opposite direction", Recca said.  
"Recca, you're a baka. Do you really think that Domon is actually capable of taking Yanagi away from you?"   
"No, of course not. I... I just... I'm just making sure that..." Recca couldn't think of any excuse. Fuuko was right. He was afraid that Domon would take his Hime.  
"You don't have to lie to me. Actually, I'd be worried too if I were you but Recca, I doubt your princess will dump you for Domon".  
  
Before Recca could answer, all of Yanagi's classmates went out.   
"Recca-kun!" Yanagi called behind him.  
"Hime!" Recca looked beside him and saw Domon coming their way. "We better go"; he pulled Fuuko and Yanagi's arms and dragged them with him as far away as possible. Domon looks around and finally saw them.   
"Fuuko!" he called and started to run after them.  
  
"Oh shoot!" Recca said as he saw Domon. He ran faster but let go of Fuuko. Fuuko still ran but there were so many people that she wasn't able to catch up to them.   
"Fuuko, where's my Yanagi-sama?" Domon ran up to her.  
"She's with Recca. I wasn't able to catch up with them".  
"They're avoiding me, aren't they?"  
"Recca is, he's jea- I mean they were in a hurry cause Yanagi um... she forgot to turn off her... hair blower", Fuuko decided not to tell Domon that Recca thinks he's a threat because he'll probably feel like is an all mighty god than he already does.   
  
Besides, she had a plan. Using Domon, she might just be able to get Recca and Yanagi to finally confess their feelings to each other.   
'It's time to play matchmaker', she thought.   
  
"Her hair blower?" Domon shook her off her thoughts.   
"Hai, they're on their way to Yanagi's house. Why don't you come over there? I'm sure Yanagi will be glad to see you", Fuuko grinned.  
"You really think Yanagi-sama will love to see me?"  
"Of course, now go", Fuuko's grin widened.   
  
***  
  
In Kagero's restaurant...  
Seated on their usual booth were Kaoru and Onaji.   
"What do we do for today?" Kaoru asked. Onaji looked up at him from her video cam that she was trying to adjust.   
"We should talk to them about how the other thinks about them. They might just like what they'll hear"; she said and went back to her video cam.  
"Man, you've got this all figured out".  
"Yeah, I know. I told you to trust me on this".  
"But still, I'm not so sure if we should keep doing this. I'm starting to feel guilty and I've been having these visions that we'll fail this and my social life is over".  
"Well, get over it. We're gonna do it. Believe me, it won't be so bad. I mean, think about what our other classmates can come up with. Like Suki or Nikaru".  
"I guess you're right. But what if they find out?"  
"They won't find out", Kaoru's eyes widened as he saw Tokiya come in the restaurant and head towards them.  
"Onaji?" he called.  
"What? I told you, Fuuko-neechan and Tokiya-niichan won't find out that..."  
"Find out what?" she heard a cool voice ask behind her.  
"Huh?" she looked behind her and saw Tokiya standing there. "Tokiya-neechan, how're you doing?" she smiled at him.  
"What won't me and Fuuko find out?"  
"Nothing... Just what kind of project me and Kaoru are having".  
"Which is?"  
"We can't tell you. It's really top secret. So, what are you doing here anyway?" she tried to change the subject.  
"There's no other place where I can study in peace. Some dimwit wanted to make my life more miserable and told everyone where I lived so now all those girls are rallying in front of my house".  
"Bummer, Onaji, never tell anyone my address", Kaoru said.   
"So, why don't you take a seat here? Kaoru and me are going to the bathroom. We'll be right back", she said.  
"But I don't have to-", Kaoru started.  
"Kaoru, let's go", Onaji strictly said and grabbed Kaoru's arm. Tokiya quietly sat down.  
  
"Onaji, what the hell is up?" Kaoru and Onaji were standing outside the door of the bathroom. Onaji was setting up the camera. She wasn't answering him. "ONAJI?"  
"Shhh!!! Someone might hear you. Look, you go back there and tell Tokiya-niichan about your talk with Fuuko-neechan. I'm going out to shoot it on camera".  
"Demo-".  
"Kaoru, don't waste this perfect opportunity. He came to us this time. He won't notice that we've been coming to him to talk about it".  
"But what should I-".  
"Go!"   
  
Onaji walked outside and placed the camera on the window by where they were sitting. She turned on the video cam and started to shoot it.   
  
(On Camera)  
It was just the sight of Tokiya sitting down and studying.   
"I'm Kameko Onaji again and this is 'A Perfect Match' day three. We're in 'Kagero's Restaurant' right now, 4:00 pm, Monday. You're seeing Tokiya-niichan studying. A little later, you'll all see Kaoru talking to him about Fuuko-neechan's thoughts on him. Our objective is to see his reaction. Okay, there's Kaoru", Kaoru was walking nervously to Tokiya. He was sweating and he looked like he had just escaped from prison and the police are looking for him.  
  
"Tokiya-niichan", he sat down in front of Tokiya. Tokiya just looked up at him then went back to his book. "I talked to Fuuko-neechan last Saturday. And she said something about you", Kaoru said. Tokiya looked at him again as he heard Fuuko's name.  
"What did she say?" Tokiya asked. He was interested in what Fuuko has to say for some reason. He didn't know what. What he does know is that he can't let anyone notice.  
"Well, she said that she thought she convinced you to be nicer to her when we were on the beach but the improvement was so little that you hardly ever notice it. Is that really true?"  
"What else did she say?" Tokiya didn't know how to answer Kaoru's question. He just had to know what she was saying about him.  
"She said she won't stop until you warm up to her".  
"That baka".  
"She's really determined", Kaoru said wanting to make Tokiya to feel guilty.  
"Really? That's just too bad for her", it was exactly what Kaoru expected as a response. But he knows Tokiya really didn't mean it.  
"Hai, whatever you say Tokiya-niichan", Tokiya just shook his head and went back to his book.   
(Off Camera)  
  
Onaji turns her head to her side. She just saw someone coming. She saw a high school girl coming in the door of the restaurant. She was wearing the same uniform as the one from Recca's school. She had short purple hair and she looked just like... Fuuko!!!  
"Oh no!" Onaji turned the camera off and went in. She tried to hide the camera and sat next to Kaoru.   
  
"Kaoru, Fuuko-neechan's here", Onaji whispered.  
"I know. It's too risky to go on".  
"Yeah, I think we've got enough anyway", just then Fuuko walked over to them wearing the restaurant's apron and holding a notepad and pen.   
"Konnichiwa minna-san!" she greeted perkily. "Konnichiwa Tokiya! How are you doing today?"  
"Fine", he answered coldly without even looking at her.  
  
End of Chapter 4   
  
Author's notes: Finally, I'm finished with this. It's actually supposed to be longer but I only wanted one chapter, 8 pages long using 14 as my font size. I know I haven't updated in a while. I'm very busy in school. I'm still adjusting to it. I've just graduated grade school this year and now I'm in High School. In Miriam College, anyone out there from Miriam? Whatever!!! Just watch out for the next chapter!!! Peace y'all!!! Please read and review!!!   



	5. Matchmakers

Author's notes: Yes, I am from MC!! (CHECK US OUT CHA-BOOM!! CHA-CHA-CHABOOM!!! MC!! MC!!) Although I have a feeling I won't be for long (stupid punkass grades...) Ahem... anyway, I know it been a long time, since I last updated (Isn't that a song or something?? Whatever...) I'm sorry, firstly, I'm soooo busy with school, not that I get high grades anyway. I'm writing a lot of other stories. I have lots of others not updated. A bunch of them, I'm so tired of writing after the first chapter. It's good that I totally like this one cuz it's easier to write than the others cuz I can put a lot of weird stuff in it while the others are supposedly drama. Ugh!! Asar nga talaga ko, lam ko na yon!!! Oh yeah, we don't have that matchmaking stuff in Miriam (hello?! Why the hell would there be something like that in school?!). I wish we did, it'd be easier (funnier even!! LOL!!). Sa totoo lang suko na talaga ko, I surrender!! It's so hard there dammit!!! Anyway, it's just a stupid thought I had. And I read a lot of fanfics from the show 'Popular', and it's kinda in the weird side where stuff like this happens in school, ok?   
  
  
A Matchmaking Documentary  
  
Chapter 5  
Matchmakers  
  
Domon was walking while whistling to Yanagi's house. He turned to his right and sighed as he finally reached it. He had a grin on his face as pushed the doorbell. The door opened and a figure of a young girl was seen.   
"Domon-kun? What are you doing here?" Yanagi asked  
"Yanagi-sama, I wanted to visit you".  
"But didn't I tell you not to come today?" she said with a looking confused  
"Y-yeah, but Fuuko said you'd be happy to see me today", he smiled stupidly at her, absolutely confident about what Fuuko said.  
"Well-", before Yanagi continued, a young man with black hair appeared next to her.  
"What are you doing here, baka-yarou?" Recca asked with a displeased look.  
"I'm just visiting Yanagi-sama. But if Yanagi-sama doesn't want me here then I'll just go", Domon turned to walk away.  
"Domon-kun! Don't go, it's ok", Yanagi called. She felt guilty about letting her friend go after he went all the way to her house to visit her. Domon turned back and came in the house.  
"Arigatou Yanagi-sama", he said.   
"Nani? But Hime, I thought you wouldn't let him come today. Hime!!"  
"Recca-kun, he came all the way here to see me. It'd be rude to let him go like that".  
"But-".  
"Look, if you don't want to be around him then you can go. But Domon-kun isn't going anywhere".  
"Fine, I'm going then", Recca went out.   
  
He walked so slowly while Yanagi and Domon was just sitting down, not even minding him.   
"Aren't you going to stop me!?!?!?" Recca yelled.   
"No, I thought you wanted to leave so why should I stop you?" Yanagi said calmly.  
"But you stopped Domon".  
"Domon-kun didn't want to leave. He's just being polite. You said you wanted to leave".  
"Aight, then I guess I'm going"; Recca was really pissed so he really went home.  
  
***  
  
Back in Kagero's restaurant...  
"Konnichiwa minna-san! Konnichiwa Mi-chan! How's it going?" Fuuko greeted.  
"Fine", Tokiya answered without even looking at her. Fuuko's smile faded a little after getting this response.   
"Fuuko-neechan, are you really working here now?" Onaji asked.   
"Hai, I'm not just getting paid for it. My mom's really proud of me now. And I'm starting to gain more respect from my brother".  
"Congratulations!" Kaoru said.  
"Thank you! So, can I get you guys anything?"  
"Can you get us what we usually have?" Onaji asked.  
"Right, and Mi-chan?"  
"No, thank you", he said with the same cool tone again.  
"Whatever you say Mi-chan", Fuuko stepped away and went to get their orders.  
  
***  
  
In the kitchen...  
Fuuko sees Kagero seated down looking very pale. As in paler than she already is.  
"Kagero-san? Are you ok?"  
"Fuuko? Daijobu, I'm just... never mind. Nandemonai", Kagero answered.  
"Kagero-san, you've been acting kind of strange lately. I know there's something wrong. What is it?"  
"Fuuko-san, I'm scared. Someone's been following me and calling me and sending stuff to me. At night, when I'm on my way home, there's someone who seems to be following me. Whenever I look at him, I don't see anyone. Then, I've been getting these really strange phone calls. The person has been saying that he loves me and-", just then she heard her 'new' Nokia 8310 cellphone ring. "Hold on, I have a message", she took it out and started to read it.   
"Kagero-san, my dearest love. You are the most gorgeous thing on this planet. I hope our relationship will flourish even more. I love you and I always will. I would kill just for you, my darling. I look forward to seeing more of you. Aishiteru", Kagero read with a shaky voice.   
"Who's that?" Fuuko asked.  
"I don't know. The number isn't on my phone book".  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he just got the wrong number. Maybe, he's talking about another Kagero", she faked a chuckle, making efforts to cheer the fearful woman up.  
  
***  
  
In Recca's house...  
"Stupid Domon", Recca muttered to himself. He was sitting on the couch and watching TV. He flipped through the channels but didn't find any show to watch. "Stupid TV, just like Domon", he turns it off and throws the remote in beside him. Just as the remote control was flying, Hanabishi Shigeo, Recca's otosan, was passing by and it hits his head.   
"Itai!!!! That hurts. What the hell did you do that for?"  
"Eh... Sorry dad", Recca scratches his head.  
"Recca, what's wrong with you, you moron? Didn't you see me coming?"  
"No, I'm just too pissed to notice you", Shigeo sits down next to Recca.  
"Why? What is it? Tell your old man what's wrong. Although, you can't really say I'm very old".  
"Well, you see... What would you do if for example there's this girl and..."  
"Yanagi?"  
"Yeah, and there's this guy..."  
"Domon?"  
"Yeah, and he's..."  
"Stealing your girl? Getting the attention that she used to give to you? Looking so good in front of her and making you look so bad and might end up winning her love?"  
"Yeah, that's it. What should I do?"  
"Of course, you can always storm into his house. Hold everyone hostage and tell him he should stop hitting on your girl or else you'll butcher his whole family. But if you want it the less bloodier way, then you can find some scandalous photos or videos of him and blackmail him that if he doesn't stop messing with your princess, you'll expose his stuff".  
"That could work but I don't think Domon even knows what it means to be humiliated. It's like his body, with the madougu of course, no matter how many times he gets hit, he doesn't feel anything. You see, I'm looking for something that might actually work", Recca sighed impatiently.  
"Why don't you just run away with her and make sure she never sees him again?" Recca just shook his head.  
  
"Alright, alright, hmm... I guess, there really isn't anything you can do, unless you're willing to kill him. Anyway, there's nothing you can do if the girl really falls for the damn guy. Now, Recca, just remember this though. Never walk by the TV if your son is pissed off. I'm gonna go and try to do something about this bump on my head. See ya later, son", Shigeo walks away leaving a depressed Recca on their old torn couch.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru and Onaji were walking in the sidewalk on their way to her house.  
"So Onaji..."  
"Hmm?" she asked without looking at him. She was still doing some adjustments to the camera.  
"What happens now?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean... the project".  
"What about the project?"  
"What happens?"  
"Do I look like a fortune teller? Why you asking me what'll happen?"  
"Funny, what do we do?"  
"You'll see... Why? You sound so nervous again".  
"That's because I AM nervous! C'mon, we're not one hundred percent sure it'll work!" he exclaimed.  
"Ok, ok, relax! Man, Kaoru, this does not sound like you at all! Whatever happened to that cocky little boy I met a few months ago?"  
"I'm cocky!!! I'm still cocky! Look, we can do this! We'll get them together if it means I'll go to hell and they won't know it and we'll get an A+ from that baka for our good clean work", Kaoru smiled with his 'really, really hot' fangs.   
"So that's all it took to take your confidence out?"  
"Maybe?" Kaoru's cocky grin faded to a nervous look again. Onaji just shook her head. "Fine, normally, I wouldn't be like this but... I don't know, I just keep having these stupid visions of... it... not working out so good, you get the picture".  
"Yeah, yeah, well, get rid of it cause it ain't helping us".  
"Easy for you to say".  
"Whatever! Just think what you just said a while ago!"  
"I did mean that! Kinda..." she just looks at him. "Okay, let's do this. Tomorrow, ne?"  
"Yep, see you tomorrow Kaoru-kun! Ja!" Onaji waved and went in her house. Kaoru just watched as she walked in the door. This was really stressful.  
  
***  
  
Back in Kagero's restaurant...  
"It's getting late Kagero-san, I really should get going", Fuuko started to fix her stuff.  
"Hai! Careful on your way home Fuuko-san!" shouted Kagero from somewhere in the kitchen.  
"Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu!" she said as she stepped out of the restaurant.  
  
Fuuko walked along the dark streets thinking about her plans. She smiles a little at the thought of actually playing a part in Recca and Yanagi's love story. She was planning to get them together once and for all and with Domon's help, it was absolutely a sure-fire plan. Ok, maybe she hadn't thought how EXACTLY to go about it but still she knew she could make that work. She hadn't gone through the details yet and she's never been matchmaker before and had no idea how to be one, but maybe... if she could get someone to help her then it would be perfect. Her smile grew wider. She knew just the guy for the job.  
  
She was shook off her thoughts when she heard someone walking somewhere around there. She brushed some of her purple locks aside as she looked behind her to see who it was but found no one. She looked around, keeping herself alert. She finally spoke, "Who's there?" no one answered. Instead she saw a shadow run by, a shadow of a man she was sure. Then she felt it leave.  
  
She sighed, and then she remembered what Kagero said about having someone following her at night. Maybe she wasn't joking. This might just be more serious than she thinks.  
  
***  
  
The next morning...  
Shigeo went down the stairs carefully, yawning. He had just woken up from that deep, comforting sleep he just had. Just as he stepped off the stairs, the telephone rang and he reached out to answer it.  
"Hello?" he answered sleepily.  
"Hanabishi-san? Did I wake you up?" it was Fuuko's mother.  
"Iie, not at all. Kirisawa-san?"  
"Hai, can I talk to Kaoru?"  
"Nani? Why?"  
"Eh... I was just wondering if he could baby-sit for Ganko today", they both stayed silent for a while. Then finally everything registered in Shigeo's mind.  
"Isn't Kaoru supposed to be in school today?"  
"No, it's a holiday Hanabishi-san. Have you forgotten? Classes are suspended".  
"Oh... ", Right at that moment Kaoru came down.  
  
"Morning Hanabishi-san!" he greeted cheerfully.  
"Hey kid, you gotta call. It's your uh... aunt?"  
"Aight, I got it", he grabbed the receiver from Shigeo. "You know, Hanabishi-san, I have a name. Maybe it'd be better if you call me that rather than calling me kid".  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever", Shigeo mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Kaoru, how are you?"  
"Oh, I'm good, thanks".  
"Can you baby-sit for Ganko today? Fuuko has somewhere to go and I have an appointment and... Well everyone's out of the house today", Kirisawa-san said.  
"Sure, no problem. I'll come over right now".  
"Alright, arigatou Kaoru! I'll wait for you then".  
"Ok, bye", he hung up then got ready to leave for the Kirisawa residence.  
  
***  
  
"I'm leaving mom!" Fuuko called out.  
"Ok, dear", she opened the door and was startled by a 13-year-old boy outside with his right hand raised to knock on their white-painted door.  
  
"Kaoru! Hey!"  
"Hey!" Kaoru seemed just as surprised as his newly found cousin was.  
"Come on in, I really gotta run so I'll just catch you later ok? Ok!" Fuuko fled before Kaoru could say anything. He shook his head then came in.  
"Kaoru, good, you're here! I have to go already or I'll be late so I'll just leave you here with Ganko ok? Ok!" Kirisawa-san said rapidly then sped away even faster than Fuuko.  
  
"Those two are so... related"; he came in further trying to see where Ganko was. He walked around slowly and carefully with silence.  
"Kaoru-niichan!!" Kaoru screamed as a little blonde girl appeared behind him and jumped up on him.  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!! God, Ganko, what are you doing?!?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!?!"  
"Hmm... You're really losing your touch Kaoru-niichan. I'm sure you would've been able to see that coming".   
"Well, I thought I was going to die there! Just don't ever do that again", Kaoru breathed heavily.  
"Kaoru-niichan, something's bothering you. Doushitano?"  
"Nothing, nothing's wrong. Now just stay here while I use the phone", he headed to the phone.  
  
"You're up to something, aren't you? You've been acting so weird lately, like you've been so nervous and stuff"; she called out behind him. He then turned back towards her with questioning eyes. "What? You think I haven't noticed it. I know you and your friend are up to something and I'm going to find out what it is", she placed her hands on her hips and waited for him to respond. He opened his mouth to say something but before anything came out, the phone rang. They glanced at the phone then back at each other. Kaoru broke the staring game and walked over to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Kaoru-kun? I called your house and they said you were here".  
"Yeah, so what's the game plan?" the Kougan Anki wielder asked his friend Onaji.  
"How about we just do it there?"  
"Uh... I don't know if that's such a good idea", he looked at Ganko who was now playing with Kondo in the living room.  
"Why? What's up?"  
"Ano... I think Ganko's starting to suspect something", he whispered through the phone.  
"Ganko? Are you sure?" her eyebrows furrowed.  
"She doesn't know anything demo... she's really starting to notice that something's going on. She was already saying that she knew we're up to something and she was going to find out what it was. Onaji!! What if she finds out?!"  
"Ok, ok, don't panic. Just calm down and I'm just coming over there ok? Ok, bye!" Just like before with Fuuko and her mother, Onaji, put the phone down before Kaoru could even reply. He sighed, 'What have I gotten myself into?'  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Author's notes: Rejoice!!! I'm done with this chapter finally. I thought I never would. I hope it wasn't bad. Just watch out again for the next chapter. Review!! Onegai, review!!!! I need it to get me going!!! Peace out y'all!!!! 


	6. Some Revelations

A MATCHMAKING DOCUMENTARY  
  
Chapter 6 Some Revelations  
  
Kagero frowned when she stood up from under one of the tables in her restaurant.  
"Where on earth is that damned piece of cloth?" she pounded the wooden table in frustration.  
"Eh. Kagero-san, are you okay?" one of the waitresses asked.  
"No!!" Kagero answered immediately. "I can't find my handkerchief," they all stare at the immortal woman before them blankly. "Well, don't just stand there, help me find it!" everyone hurried around looking for their employer's plain white handkerchief, while she sat down and sighed. She's had that handkerchief all her life; it can't just suddenly disappear.  
  
"Kagero-san?" Kagero looked to her left to see a big, fat, ugly man with a mustache waving a white cloth in front of her.  
"Yamaguchi-san?!"  
"Gomen ne, did I startle you?"  
"Oh, uh. yes, a little, but don't worry about it. Can I help you with something?"  
"Iie, I'm okay, but I think there's something I can help you with," again he waved the handkerchief in front of her.  
"Ko-kore wa. this is my handkerchief!" she quickly grabbed it from his hands, examining it. "How did. how did you get this?"  
"OH! HOW DID I GET IT? Umm." he raised his voice all of a sudden as she asked him this. He thought hard before continuing. "Uhh. I FOUND IT! Yes, yesterday, I found it OUTSIDE your RESTAURANT. AND I saw you looking FOR your handkerchief and I thought PERHAPS this MIGHT be it," he faked a smile. The story might have been believable if it wasn't for his weird and suspicious way of telling it. He should've at least TRIED to make it sound convincing; without all of the strange emphasis on each randomly selected word, and the dumb smile he had on his face. "But it doesn't really matter WHERE or HOW I found it. The important thing is that it's back to you now, right?"  
"Well, I guess so."  
"You see." Mr. Yamaguchi didn't let her continue and wrapped his arms around her. "That's good, we're okay now, aren't we?" he hugged her very tightly, she was starting to suffocate, and it definitely beats the deadliness of Domon's embrace.  
"Sure, can you please let me go now?" Kagero breathlessly muttered.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," he let go of her.  
"Forget about it," she replied as she took a deep breath. She too, forced a smile back at him. "And thanks for the handkerchief."  
"No problem, anything for you, Kagero-san."  
"Arigatou," she thanked him again. He didn't respond, instead, he stared at her. He gazed into her ice-blue eyes; they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen; her lovely face, her pale white skin.  
"Ano. Yamaguchi-san?"  
"Nani?!" Kagero shook the teacher out of his thoughts.  
"D-Daijoubu desuka?" she placed her right hand over his shoulders with concern. He looked at it first as if not believing it was her real hand on him then said.  
"Daijoubu-" before he could continue, he was interrupted by someone entering the restaurant. It was Recca and Yanagi. Yamaguchi and Kagero looked at them then back at each other.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Hai," he leaned into Kagero about to kiss her. She gulped, trying to lean away and looking around for help.  
  
"ITAI!!!!" Yamaguchi cried out as he hit the restaurant's newly painted wall.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing to my mother?!" Recca shouted after he had beaten the hell out of him.  
"RECCA!" both Yanagi and Kagero called out. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm not letting this, this. man do anything to you and get away with it," Yamaguchi then stood up, dusting himself off.  
"This is your son, ne?"  
"Hai, this is my son, Recca," Kagero answered.  
"I'll come back when he's in a better mood then," he made his way to the door and went out, sending one final wave of goodbye to Kagero.  
"I WAS in a better mood until I saw him", Recca glared at the door where Yamaguchi just went out.  
  
***  
  
"Who was that?" Ganko asked as Kaoru stepped back in the living room.  
"Nobody."  
"Really? That's my favorite person."  
"Ha Ha," Kaoru laughed sarcastically.  
"So, who was it?"  
"It was Onaji, there, I told you. Are you happy?" Kaoru sighed as he sat down trying to be as calm and unsuspicious looking as possible.  
"Oh really? Well, were you talking about that 'top-secret-that-would- probably-get-you-two-in-big-trouble-if-anyone-finds-out' plan?" she crossed her arms.  
"How did you. I mean I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Kaoru-niichan, please, stop trying to hide it. You know I'll find out eventually."  
"You won't find out anything 'cause there's nothing to find out!" Kaoru said firmly while in his head he was yelling, 'please let it go, please drop it, PLEASE!!!'  
"Fine, keep denying it, but I'll be watching you," the blonde haired girl said as she walked to the stairs.  
"Hey! Where are you going?"  
"To the bathroom. Kondo, you keep an eye on him, okay?"  
"Roger!" Kondo raised his arm over his forehead like a soldier; he saluted Ganko.  
"And I thought I was supposed to watch her," the green-eyed boy muttered.  
  
"DING! DONG!" the doorbell rang suddenly. Kaoru eyed the door before he stood up to open it. As he slowly pulled the door towards himself, he saw a girl his age gazing back at him, tired and sweaty from running very fast.  
"Kao-ru!" she finally said in between her heavy breathing.  
"Onaji! What happened to you?"  
"I ran here as fast as I can," Onaji placed her hands on Kaoru; leaning on him for support. "What happened?"  
"Why don't you come in first?" he lead her inside the house to the red sofa lying a few feet from the door. He sat her down and spoke as he made his way the kitchen, "I'll go get you water."  
  
Onaji shifted herself to a more comfortable position, as she sat down. She fixed her overalls, which were already falling off her shoulders.  
"Here," Kaoru came in handing her a glass of cold water. She took it right away and finished it faster than anyone can blink.  
"Thanks!" she handed the emptied glass back to her friend. "So what's going on with Ganko?"  
"Like I already told you. She's already suspecting that we're up to something. If you haven't realized it yet, if she finds out, we're both dead!"  
"AHA!" a smirking Ganko standing on one of the stairs startled them both, "Now, I got you! If I find out what?" she walked over to them. She glanced at Onaji but quickly turned to Kaoru; she seemed quite irritated at Onaji for some reason.  
"We have to tell her, ne?" Kaoru turned to Onaji.  
"Guess so," she took a deep breath. "You see, we have this project for Science. I have no idea what it has to do with our lesson at all but it's supposed to be a. a matchmaking documentary. We have to choose two people to match make and we chose. tell her Kaoru."  
"Um we. we uh. we chose. AHEM! Tokiya-niichan and Fuuko-neechan AHEM!" Kaoru managed to cough out.  
"WHAT?! Did I hear you right? You're trying to match make Tokiya- niichan and Fuuko-neechan?!" Ganko asked shockingly.  
"Uh. yeah," they answered nervously. That kind of reaction would probably mean trouble for the both of them. Ganko started to turn all red, looking like she was about to burst in anger. "That's it, we're history," Kaoru whispered to Onaji.  
"Maybe you can talk it out with her. You're smart, you're witty, and you're Koganei Kaoru. You can always talk yourself out of trouble. I mean, you always get yourself into trouble ON PURPOSE. You like trouble!" Onaji hissed back.  
"Not like this!"  
  
"KAWAII!!!" Ganko then exclaimed. "That is the cutest thing I have ever heard! Why didn't I think of it before?!" Kaoru and Onaji stared blankly at her for a while, letting it all sink in.  
"So. You. like the idea?!" Kaoru asked looking very confused.  
"Yes! Do you need any help? I can help you if you want," Onaji nudged Kaoru, grinning. It was their chance. More hope had formed inside Kaoru as he heard Ganko.  
"Do you promise not to tell anyone?"  
"My lips are sealed!" she pulled her two fingers across her lips as if there was a zipper closing it up.  
"Well, then I guess there is something you can help us with," Onaji said, her grin not disappearing.  
"I'll only do it if Kaoru-niichan asked me," Ganko crossed her arms, stomped her feet and looked away from them. Onaji looked at Kaoru, silently asking him what has gotten into Ganko. He looked at Ganko, and then shrugged.  
  
***  
  
"You're asking me to help you get Hanabishi and Yanagi-san together?" Tokiya asked Fuuko who was sitting across from him in the living room of his house. She nodded as a reply. Tokiya closed his eyes, shaking his head as he grinned, "Hn." "What?" "You really think I'll help you with such a childish and ridiculous thing?" "No, I just wanted to run the idea by you to see if you were interested." "Interested?" "Well, Mi-chan, it's been a while since the last time I checked if fishes were still swimming, birds are still flying, and the pigs are still happily on the ground. Might as well see if it's still that way. And coming here today, I see it is." "It takes millions of years for animals to evolve, chimp girl." "Yeah, what the hell was I thinking coming here at all? Hopefully, your kind wouldn't take THAT long to evolve," Fuuko stood up. "But if you do go bonkers and actually become interested, let me know," she walked towards Tokiya's front door to leave but stopped suddenly and without turning around she said, "And by the way, call me chimp girl again and you get it, frosty."  
  
Tokiya shook his head and smirked as she shut the door, "Silly, banana- eating, long-tailed, furry animal that climbs on trees," then he has a vision of an angry Fuuko with a long tail, a monkey face, eating bananas while climbing a tree. Well, everyone has a silly side, even Tokiya.  
  
***  
  
". and then this guy, right? I meet him at this street, right? And he was like, like, you know? Like, I haven't have. no, I haven't had. no, I hadn't had. no, ah, I hadn't have a bite in days. HAHAHAHAH!!!" Recca burst out in laughter. "Oh wait, you haven't heard the best part yet, so you know what I did?" Recca asked trying to hold in his laughter.  
"What?" Yanagi asked eagerly.  
"I bit him!!! HAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Recca laughed even louder than the first time. He was pounding his fists on the table for effect. Yanagi, although she never really understood the joke decided to laugh along with her ninja. Just watching him was entertaining for her already anyway. She was of course laughing less boisterously than he was. Everyone in the restaurant was staring at them, Yanagi flushed when she noticed this but Recca was laughing even harder. He didn't really care if anyone is looking.  
  
"That's supposed to be funny?" Fuuko stood there beside their table.  
"Yeah, you just don't get it cause your mind's too shallow," Recca looked up and replied.  
"You think? I don't know, but I think I've heard that 'joke' before. You know? Like about a few thousand times. And I can't really tell if the humorous part of the joke is too deep that I can't understand it or if it's too shallow that I don't find it funny."  
"Well, my princess thinks it's funny, don't you Hime?"  
"Um. Recca-kun, I don't get it actually. I didn't understand a word you said because you were laughing too hard. But I'm very sure it's funny cause it came from you," she smiled.  
"See! She thinks it's funny!"  
"Did you even understand a word she said?"  
"Oh please, Fuuko, you're just jealous cause I'm gifted with a great sense of humor and you weren't!! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the back to share my joke with more superior beings, which are more capable of understanding and appreciating good comedy!"  
"Rewind to the beginning of our conversation and playing it through Recca's ears. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, FUNNY, blah, blah, YOU!" Fuuko said as Recca walked off to the back of the restaurant to share the joke with Kagero. Yanagi laughed, this time sincerely. She completely got the joke.  
"You're so funny, Fuuko-san!"  
  
***  
  
"I think that was a really good story, Recca!" Recca had just finished telling Kagero his 'so-called' joke. "Of course, you bit him. Was he hurt?" she asked seriously. Recca, who was laughing hysterically at himself again, paused at his mother's question.  
"Well. he." he tried to think of a good response. "I. don't know. It was a joke. Hey! Wait mom! Are you playing with me?! HAHAHAH! That's a good one!"  
"I love you dear." that made her son stop laughing again.  
"Huh?! Didn't you understand what I said? I mean, DIDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I SAID?!?!?! DID YOU FORGET TO CLEAN YOUR EARS AGAIN, MOM?!?!?!" he shouted.  
"Oh no! Oh no! I just don't think I've said that lately."  
"Mom, what's going on? Is something bothering you?"  
"Well, actually, I've been." she hesitated. Should she tell Recca what was going on with her lately? She told Fuuko but only because she might be able to help. Recca would probably just overreact. She knew he's going to be worried and probably won't be much help anyway. "No, you know what? Never mind, it's nothing. It's no big deal, really."  
"Hmm. Are you sure, mom? You seem so messed up lately."  
"I'm just tired. I've been so busy with the restaurant and everything. Don't worry, I'll be okay, Recca."  
"If you say so."  
  
***  
  
"Okay, Ganko, since you live here and all, you spend the most time with Fuuko-neechan. So you're really going to be useful to us. We were thinking if maybe you could shoot some footage and stuff that might be good for the documentary. Like here at home when you talk about Tokiya-niichan," Kaoru said as he sat down on the floor with Ganko and Onaji.  
"Right!"  
"So you know what to do?" asked Onaji.  
"Um. Sure, why not?" she answered without looking at Kaoru's friend.  
"Do you have any questions?" Kaoru asked, noticing the coldness between the two girls beside him.  
"Yes, actually, I do have one question, Kaoru-niichan."  
"Shoot!"  
"How do you plan to get them together?" Kaoru and Onaji looked at each other questioningly. None of them answered Ganko. "Okay. So I take it you don't have an actual and concrete plan yet, huh?"  
"Didn't you have a plan?" Kaoru started to panic for some reason.  
"Yeah, no, I did! Of course, I had some ideas but I just realized I don't really know where to go from here!"  
"Alright! Guys! Guys! Calm down! Don't worry, I'm going to help you. We're going to pull this off. Trust me, I know these things!" Ganko said.  
"How?"  
"It's a gift! Although I've never done this before, I know I've got it in me. And remember, I am a puppet master, right? I may seem like an innocent little girl but I'm really the one in control. I'd also like to consider myself as the puppet master of this group. I know what's going on and I know what to do about it! I know what I'm doing so I want you to have faith in me and I assure you I will not let you down!"  
"Man, you are so confident!" Kaoru applauded.  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you very-"  
"Okay, so how do you get two people together?" Onaji interrupted.  
"No, I don't like that question! I don't know the answer yet! However, we could start by organizing everything first before making a move. What have you got so far anyway?"  
"Just some footage of us interviewing Tokiya-niichan and Fuuko- neechan. It's pretty good!" Kaoru replied excitedly.  
"Alright, what we need is to get some information and stuff. I have my sources. We need to know what they're up to all times. We need to arrange everything in order. We have to have a system with files, charts, and important equipment. We have to have a concrete plan and we need to know how to go about each step. This is going to be so fun!"  
"Onaji! I think we're back in the game!" Kaoru said happily.  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Author's notes: Whoa! I'm an author again! I haven't written fanfiction in a REALLY long time. I thought I would never be able to finish my stories. Here I am though, writing again. The first part of this chapter was actually written already almost two years back, I just never got to finish it. Now I have. I just feel I owe it to the fic to finish it. Anyway, I was reading through the past chapters and I cannot believe the crap I've been putting up. I wanted to fix it but I'm kind of lazy so I would when I have the time. I still think this thing is a shallow and weird but I find it funny so that's fine by me. I'm just having fun. I'm really sorry if I wasted your time with this meaningless piece of nothing. I just realized I'm not that great in writing but I don't care. I'm just doing what I want. I'd really like you to review. Please give me some suggestions too. What would you like to happen? The next chapter will depend on your reviews and my mood. Usually, reviews get me writing so.  
  
Disclaimer: Here's a little something inspired by the show, FRIENDS. which is also NOT MINE.  
Getting money for writing this fanfic would be cool! But it's not right because I don't own Flame of Recca. Let's say I use the money to buy shoes, when I walk in them I'll only hear.  
"Not-mine-not-mine-not-mine," and even when I'm happy and skipping, I'll only hear. "Not-not-mine-not-not-mine-not-not-mine."  
I don't want to go through that. I'm not, actually, because I don't get money for this. I don't need to feel bad for taking something that's not mine. What I'm doing is really just interacting with Flame of Recca. So there's really no need to sue or anything. 


End file.
